fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
24 Türchen- Eine Advents FF
thumb|334px 24 Türchen- eine Advents FF Hey Leute, das ist eine Advents FF die aus mehreren OS besteht. Anfangen tut sie am 1. Dezember und geht bis Weihnachten. Ich versuche jeden Tag eine OS über ein Pairing hoch zuladen, weiß aber noch nicht genau ob ich das schaffen werde. Viel Spaß!!! Juju P.S. An alle die im Dezember Geburtstag haben: sagt mir einfach Bescheid welches Pairing ihr an eurem Geburtstag haben wollt. 1. Dezember Jarley Crazy for you Baby Marleys Sicht: Ich machte das Schließfach zu. Braune Augen blinzelten mich an. "Hi Süße" Jake gab mir zur Begrüßung einen flüchtigen Kuss. Ich lächelte ihn an. "Na wie gehts dir?" ich lehnte mich gegen den Spind. "Super", er lächelte unsicher. "Ich habe gedacht das wir vielleicht heute Abend zusammen ins Stix geben können. Ich nickte langsam. Natürlich wusste ich worauf das Date seiner Meinung nach hinaus laufen sollte, er war halt immer noch ein ganz normaler Junge und die hatten halt nur "rummachen" im Kopf. "Okay, dann bis heut Abend." Er gab mir einen Schmatzer und ging weg. Am Nachmittag'':' Ich ging meinen Kleiderschrank durch und fand endlich das Kleid das ich gesucht hatte.Nahm es raus und zog es an. Meine Haare band ich zu einem lockerem Zopf zusammen. Dann schminkte ich mich und sagte kurz meinen Eltern bescheid. Ich zog mir meine Schuhe an und ging Richtung Stix. Der Wind wehte in meinen Haaren. Als ich am Resturant ankam, sah ich schon Jake. Er hatte eine rote Rose in der Hand und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. "Hier, die ist für dich!" Er gab mir die Blume. Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter und wir gingen gemeinsam rein. Wir setzten uns zusammen an einen Tisch und bestellten uns was zu essen. Während wir aufs esthumbsen warteten und miteinander sprachen, bemerkte ich das seine Hand über meinen Oberschenkel strich. Als das Essen kam waren wir erst mal viel zu sehr mit dem Essen beschäftigt um weiter zu reden. 'Nach dem Essen:' Wir gingen durch die Straßen von Lima. "Wollen wir nicht zu mir gehen? Hier ist es so kalt.", sagte er leise. Ich nickte. Wieso hatte ich das getan? Jetzt würde er bestimmt denken, dass ich genauso auf Sex drauf aus war wie er. Jetzt konnte ichs eber nicht mehr ändern. '''Bei Jake: Wir küssten uns und saßen auf Jakes Bett. Wie hatte es bloß nur so weit kommen können? Ich hatte doch gesagt das ich mit solchen Sachen noch warten wollte. Aber vielleicht wollte ich das in meinem tiefen innern gar nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich ja Jake so nah sein wie es ging. Langsam legten wir uns zusammen auf sein Bett... Ich hoffe die OS hat euch gefallen. Morgen kommt dann die nächste. Lieb euch alle!!! 2. Dezember Quill Teach me Quinns Sicht: Ich saß im Unterricht und blickte total faziniert zur Tafel. Nicht weil der Unterricht so spannend war, sondern weil ich schon seit längerer Zeit total verknallt in unseren Spanisch-Lehrer Mr. Shue war. Er war einfach super süß und daabei noch total heiß. Es konnte keine bessere Mischung für mich geben. Aufeinmal trafen sich unsere Blicke und ich hatte das Gefühl das er mich anlächelte. Ich musste einen Freudenschrei unterdrücken. Nach dem Unterricht wollte ich aus dem Raum gehen, aber Mr. Shue hiehlt mich fest. "Quinn, kann ich bitte mit dir reden." Er sah mich an. "Es geht um deine Leistung im Unterricht. Du wirkst unkonzentriert, du bist nicht bei der Sache und deine schriftlichen Noten lassen auch zu Wünschen übrig. Ich bin davon überzeugt das dir mit Nachhilfe Unterricht sehr geholfen werden könnte, deswegen würde ich dir gerne einen Schüler nach der Schule zu dir schicken, damit er mit dir lernen kann." Na toll, auch noch Nachhilfe. Dabei hatte ich doch jetzt schon genug zu tun mit Schule. Nach der Schule'':' Kurz nachdem ich fertig mit dem essen war, klingelte es schon an meiner Tür. Genervt öffnete ich sie. Doch da stand kein Schüler, da stand Mr. Shue. Mir blieb mein Mund offen stehen. "Wa... Was machen sie denn hier?" Ich stotterte. "Alle anderen hatten keine Zeit. Also bin ich jetzt hier." Ich ließ ihn ins Haus kommen. Wir gingen an den Wohnzimmertisch und fingen an zu lernen. Er holteein Buch raus, aus dem ichthumb vorlesen sollte. Wir beugten uns beide darüber und wir berührten uns. Er sah mir tief in die Augen und kam mir immer näher. Unsere Lippen berührten sich. Das war eindeutig der beste Nachhilfe Unterricht aller Zeiten. 3. Dezember Quinntana You say that you hate me but you love me Sry das die Os jetzt erst kommen. Hatte ziemlich Stress in den letzten Tagen. '''Santana:thumb|268px Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen. Das hatte sie doch jetzt nicht wirklich gemacht?! Sie hatte mir doch nicht etwa eine Ohrfeige gegeben?! Doch eindeutig, sie hatte es getan. Meine Wange brannte. Quinn lief den Flur entlang, die blicke der Schüler verfolgten sie auf ihrem Weg zur Aula. Ich dachte nach, sondern rannte einfach hinter her. Sie lief in die Aula. Ich war ihr immer noch auf den Fersen. Die Tür der Aula knallte direkt vor meinen Augen ins Schloss. Ich hielt mein Ohr an die Tür und horchte. Sie weinte. Das konnte man eindeutig hören. Eigentlich sollte ich ja die sein die weinte. Immerhin hatte sie MICH geschlagen. Ich machte ganz langsam die Tür auf. "Quinn?" Keine Antwort. "Quinn bist du hier?" ,versuchte ich es nochmal. Stille. Ich ging durch die Reihen. Da saß sie auf einem Stuhl. Ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ich setzte mich zu ihr. Sie sah nicht hoch. "Warum weinst du denn?" Mein Zorn darüber das sie mich geschlagen hatte, war aufeinmal verflogen. Ich legte meinen Arm um sie. Endlich sah sie hoch. Ihr Gesicht war ganz schwarz von der verlaufenen Wimperntusche. Aufeinmal fiel sie mir um den Hals. "Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich geschlagen hab." ,schluchzte sie leise. "Ist schon okay." ,erwiederte ich mit ruhiger Stimme. "Aber warum hast du es gemacht." "Weil ich sauer auf mich bin." Toll, sie ist sauer auf sich und schlägt mich deswegen. Tolle Logik. "Aber was habe ich damit zu tun?" "Ich bin wegen dir auf mich sauer." Sie schaute mich unsicher an. Was hatte denn ich jetzt schon wieder damit zu tun?! "Ich bin auf mich, weil ich Gefühle für dich empfinde die ich noch nie für sonst jemanden empfunden habe." Sie schluckte. Ich wusste nicht was ich da tat, aber ich beugte mich nach vorne und küsste sie. 4. Dezember Minn We're beautiful like Diamonds in the Sky Mike: '' Ich wirbelte herum. Schwebte über das Pakett. Die Musik wurde dramatischer. Ich nahm siethumb un mir auf und versuchte meine Emotionen in den Tanz zu stecken. Ich war so vertieft in das tanzen, dass ich gar nicht merkte das ich beobachtet wurde. Noch eine Drehung. Ich war in einer totalen Harmonie. Und noch eine Piourette. Ich spürte jeden Teil meines Körpers. Ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in mir aus und erwärmte mein Herz. Ein Lächeln zog sich über mein Gesicht. Der Song ging zu Ende. Ich machte noch ein paar Drehungen, warf mir dann aber dennoch ein Handtuch über die Schultern die vor Schweiß glänzten. Als ich zur Tür sah, blieb mein Atem für einen Moment stehen. Da stand eindeutig das hübscheste Mädchen das ich jemals gesehen hatte: Quinn. Obwohl ich mit Tina zusammen war, hatte ich in der letzten Zeit nur noch Augen für sie. Quinn lächelte verlegen. Ich begriff zuerst nicht warum, aber dann doch: Ich hatte kein T-Shirt an. "Das war echt gut." Sie kam langsam auf mich zu. "Danke." murmelte ich leise. "Kannst du mir vielleicht zeigen wie das geht?" Sie warf mir ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu und kam zu mir. Ich nickte ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie nahm meine Hand und legte diese auf ihre Hüfte. Sie bückte sich zum MP3 Player und machte die Musik an. Wir hörten "I have Nothing". Und schon fingen wir an zu tanzen. Es war ein Hammer gutes Gefühl. Sie bewegte sich geschmeidig im Takt der Musik.Wir fingen an zusammen durch die Luft zu wirbeln. Es war so, als ob wir Schwerelos wären. Der Song endete. Sie drehte sich zu mir um. Ich sah ihre wunderschönen Augen. Sie kam mir näher, bis ihre Lippen meine berührten... 5. Dezember Bike We should be Dancing Dieser OS wird wahrscheinlich nicht so lang... Hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem. ''Mike: "Und nun die New Directions.", ertönte die Lautsprecheransage. Alle von uns rutschten aufgeregt auf unseren Stühlen hin und her. Das Blicht in unserem Raum fing an zu blinken. Wir versammelten uns thumbnochmal alle und dann ging es auch schon los. Die Musik fing an. Kurt fing an zu singen. Langsam ging ich auf die Bühne. Von der anderen Seite kam Brittany. Die letzten paar Meter vor mir rannte sie, damit ich sie gut hoch schleudern konnte und sie sich über meinen Rücken abrollen konnte. Als sie wieder sicher stand, fingen wir an im Takt der Musik eine Art Walzer zu tanzen. Sie sah in diesem Licht wunderschön aus. Als das Ende des Liedes kam, machten wir noch ein paar Hebeübungen die für die Zuschauer bestimmt sehr spektakulär aussahen. Nachdem ich sie abgesetzt hatte, schauten wir uns lange in die Augen. Dann küsste ich sie. 6. Dezember Pezberry So Emotional Diesen OS schreibe ich (Jojo) im Auftrag von Juju, da diese sehr viel zu tun hat. Santana: "I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you. I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do." thumb|296pxDie letzten Zeilen verklungen und die andern klatschten. Am liebsten hätte ich Rachel jetzt direkt auf den Mund geküsst, aber der Song war ja eigentlich Brittany und Finn gewidmet. Ja, ich war in Berry verknallt in Rachel Berry, obwohl ich mit Brittany zusammen war. Nach der Gleeprobe hielt ich Rachel zurück. "Den Song haben wir ziemlich gut gesungen, oder nicht ?" fragte ich sie. "Ja. Aber das liegt natürlich auch dadran, dass die Sängerin des Songs genial ist." erwiderte sie stolz und lächelte. Wunderschön. "Meinst du Whitney oder mich ?" bohrte ich nach und lachte leise, um meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Sie wurde rot. "Whitney eigentlich.." antwortete sie dann. "Nicht das du schlecht bist, aber an sie kommt keiner ran. Außer natürlich Babara." "Du und deine Bababra, echt verrückt!" diesmal konnte ich mein Lachen nicht zurückhalten. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Okey.." sagte sie dann. "Alles ok ?" Ich zwang mich zu lächeln. "Klar, was sollte denn los sein?" "Na ja... Du verhälst dich in letzter Zeit so anders gegenüber mir." War es denn so eindeutig das mit mir nicht alles in Ordnung war?! Sie druckste ein bisschen herum. "Santana, ich glaub ich muss mal mir dir reden..." Oh mein Gott! Was würde denn jetzt kommen?! Wir gingen zusammen an einen ruhigen Ort. Dort setzten wir uns hin. Sie sah mir tief in die Augen und ich sah wie eine träne ihr übers Gesicht lief. "Ähm... Ich...", sie sah zu Boden und schluckte. "Ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. 7. Dezember Fuinn The way i love you Finn: Quinn rannte mit Tränen in den Augen an mir und Rachel vorbei aus dem Räum. Rachel und ich hatten so eben den anderen gesagt, dass wir heiraten würden. Alle hatten sich für uns gefreut, nur Quinn nicht. Rachel wollte ihr thumb|318pxnach gehen, aber ich sagte schnell: " Ich kann auch Quinn suchen gehen." Mir war nicht klar wieso ich das gesagt hatte. Bevor jemand was sagen konnte, war ich schon aus dem Raum gerannt. Ich kannte Quinn gut genug um zu wissen wo sie war. Ich schlug also den weg in Richtung Sporthalle ein. Dort angekommen fand ich Quinn dir ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt hatte. Aber sie weinte nicht. Ich setzte mich neben sie. Sie sah kurz auf und drehte sich von mir weg. "Warum bist du weg gerannt?", fragte ich sofort. Ich bekam keine Antwort. Toll, jetzt redete sie nichts mehr mit mir. Ich versuchte es nochmal: "Was ist denn los?" Von der Seite sah ich wie verkrampft ihr Gesicht war. Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir. Die Wut war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich sah ihr in ihre grünen Katzenaugen. Erst jetzt merkte ich das mein Bauch kribbelte wenn ich sie ansah. Es waren 100e von Schmetterlinge. Ich dachte nicht groß nach, ich hörte einfach nur auf mein Herz und beugte mich vor um sie zu küssen. In diesem Moment würde mir klar dass es Quinn war die ich liebte, nicht Rachel 8.Dezember Tartie I just need somebody to love Artie: "Es ist aus." Ich blickte sie ernst an und sah zu, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. "A..aber wieso?" Schluchzte sie. Ich seufzte. Sie begriff es immer noch nicht. "Mein Gott Brittany, du hast mich betrogen!" Rief ich thumb|278pxwütend. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Das.. das war doch nicht betrügen." Antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme. "Ach nein?! Dann erklär's mir!" Forderte ich sie auf, schon wissend, dass ihre Erklärung unnötig war. Es war Grund genug, dass ich mich in jemand anders verliebt hatte und sie mich betrug. "Das gehörte doch zu der Tanznummer." Erwiderte sie leise und schaute zu Boden. "Hältst du mich echt für so blöd?" Fragte ich vorwurfsvoll. "Aber gut dann kann ich dir ja auch was sagen. Ich liebe Tina." Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich mit dem Rollstuhl um und ließ sie alleine stehn. Ich fuhr die Flure entlang, nach Tina suchend. Ich hatte nie aufgehört sie zu lieben, das war mir in letzter Zeit klar geworden. Ein Wimmern ließ mich aufhorchen. Es kam aus einer kleinen Kammer. Ich drückte die Klinke nach unten und öffnete behutsam die Tür. "Artie?" Hörte ich Tina flüstern. "Ja." Antwortete ich ruhig und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Durch die Enge hier, waren wir gezwungen uns nah zu sein. Sie saß auf einem stuhl, so waren wir ungefähr auf einer höhe. Ich spürte ihren schnellen Atem auf meiner Haut. Sie schluckte. "Du weißt..?" Ich nickte. "Du hast Schluss gemacht oder?" "Ja." Erwiderte ich knapp. Mein Herz pochte mir bis zum Hals. Ob sie es hörte? "Du artie.." murmelte sie. "Ja?" Erwartungsvoll hörte ich ihr zu. "Ich glaube ich.." weiter kam sie nicht, denn ich hatte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre gedrückt. Sofort erwiderte Tina den Kuss. "Artie ich.. ich liebe dich!" Rief sie leise und mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. "Ich dich auch. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben." 9.Dezember Faberry I feel pretty, but you're the prettiest in the world Rachel: "Quinn hör mir doch mal zu! Der einzige Grund, warum ich vielleicht manchmal nicht so nett zu dir war, ist, dass ich einfach neidisch war. Du bist so hübsch, so beliebt, hattest die besten Jungen und ich ? Ich hatte nichts davon!" schrie ich Quinn wütend an. "Rachel, du hattest vielleicht nicht das, aber du hattest echte Freunde, fast jedes Solo im Glee-Club, du warst immer der Star unter uns. Immer habe ich mir gewünscht nur einmal so viel Soli zu kriegen wie du!" rief sie trotzig zurück. Ich nahm mir eine Atempause. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash